


The Multiverse Ends

by Pchest2001



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), multieverse, supergirl crossover - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Multi, Reveal, SuperCorp, crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pchest2001/pseuds/Pchest2001
Summary: What will Lena do now she knows Kara's secret?Kara saves Lena's soul but at what cost?the multiverse is about to change forever but will Lena?





	The Multiverse Ends

**Author's Note:**

> so guys you will have to bare with me on this..... this will be a bumpy angsty ride but I can assure you it will have a happy ending, I am trying to play around with ideas mixing everything up.

We all have our part to play in the universe but Kara Zor-El had her part to play in the multiverse. This was her calling, this was her destiny everything leading up to this point.  
Kara Zor-El was born to become Supergirl to save the multiverse. Kara Danvers was born to save Lena Luthor the woman she loved.

Earth 38: last game night

“But you’re with me right” ...... Kara chirps pointing to Lena  
“Always” .... Lena smiled as she took her place next to J'onn  
“Good” ....

Their eyes met and Kara smiled, there it is, that smile. Why did that smile always make Lena’s heart skip a beat?. Why had she never recognised that smile?, the smile her best friend shared with Supergirl even now, even now after Kara’s betrayal that smile would do things to her damn heart. And those blue eyes drawing her in even more, they hold their gaze for a few seconds until a ping on Kara’s phone brings them back. Kara pulls out her phone recognising the number, she froze, as her heart tightened in her chest, taking a deep breath she opens it and reads.

**Your out of time, she knows .**.. worried she looks up at Lena who is now blissfully unaware chatting away with the rest of the group, out of the corner of her eye she can see Alex looking at her with an inquisitive look. She turns her attention back to her phone narrowing her eyes she reads the last few words. The words that were about to end everything.

**It's time, come now**…… She starts to panic again. She felt sick. Fear overwhelmed every cell in her body. As she Looked over at Alex, tears starting to form in her eyes, and she internally chastises herself. _Get a grip Zor-El. You must do this, remember the consequences if you fail._

Alex could see her sister struggling internally and she was concerned, this was the look, the look of fear that Kara normally had just before a panic attack, not sure what had her so fearful. What had been in that text?. She gave her sister her full attention.

“Is everything ok Kara?” ….. Alex asks softly with concern in her eyes.

All kara could do was smile and nod at her sister, she knew this was a lie but she needed to get out of there as quickly as possible, with the least fuss or she would never get out at all. she sighed as she put her phone back in her pocket. she had been dreading this day for so long, as she stands up all eyes are now on her. The words get stuck in her throat.

“I ... Err... I need to...” she choked out “Will you excuse me for a minute I need some air, please carry on without me ....”

She looked at them each in turn with sadness in her heart, at what she was about to do, to do, to her sister, her family ,her friends, her love, her world, again panic and fear set in the pit of her stomach making its way up to her chest. She starts to walk towards the door, _hold it together o Rao please just hold it together_ she internalised.

Alex was not giving up if her sister was going to have a panic attack she was going to be there for her. What could actually have been on the text? , what had caused such a severe reaction from Kara?. she gets up to follow her but Kara holds her hand up and shakes her head for her not to.

“ its ok... Alex i’m ok” was said with pain and sadness.She smiles once more at her friends. Then she's gone.

Lena was on automatic pilot as she climbed into the car her head so full of thoughts and emotions about her best friends’ betrayal that she had not noticed her driver slouched over the steering wheel. Kara had not returned to game night. Alex had explained that her sister probably needed space. No one question it least of all Lena why would she; she did not care or did she? She had been lied to, she had been made a fool of, the person closest to her heart did not trust her. had kept secrets, but then again so had she. So, who was she to judge? She shrugged the feeling off she is a Luthor after all and Luthor’s are bad, she could certainly rise above it.  
A loud click as the locking mechanism of the car brings her back from her thoughts with a jolt, she looks around and notices James her driver unconscious. Panicking, she tries to unlock the glass partition between them but to no avail. Thinking fast she removes one of her heels and swings for the glass. The split second before it hits, she hears a laugh that makes her stop in her tracks, makes her blood run cold, Followed by that all too familiar mocking voice.

  
" I would not do that if I was you Lena....the air in there is laced with a nerve toxin ...

  
Lex, it was Lex’s voice but how could it be She had fired two rounds into his chest, seen him draw his last breath, no this must be some sick joke. Still frozen to the spot her eyes dart around the inside of the car trying to home in on the voice then she sees it, a flicker of light emitting from a small monitor placed on the floor behind the partition the voice comes again. Taunting her this time

.  
"Guess what sis .... I have your little pet and I am going to cut her open and experiment on her while you watch ...so as----

  
“You evil bastard!! Lex “Lena seethed “I’m warning you if you touch her, this time I will pump you so full of lead you will stay dead”

  
“I see you are not going to come quietly and behave yourself ... maybe this will help”

  
As the last words were spoken, a fine mist filled the car Lena gasped for air trying desperately not to breathe in the noxious gas, she could already feel herself losing any conscious thoughts she had left, one last gasp and she was out cold.

  
When Lena came round her head was pounding and her lungs felt like they were on fire as her vision returned to normal she focused on her surroundings, if she was not mistaken she was outside the DEO’s desert facility the sun was just starting to come up, cursing under her breath she sat up massaging her temples, she noticed James was no longer in the car. She wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing, hopefully he was ok.

  
Leaning forwards she tried the door it clicked immediately and unlocked. As she stepped out into the cold morning air she noticed the main door to the facility had been left open. It was unnervingly quiet, a ghost town. Wasting no more time Lena made her way to the open door worried what she was going to find.

  
Not really knowing where she was going Lena wandered aimlessly through the dimly lit corridors of the long abandoned facility, her heart and emotions getting more and more frantic by the minute, worried she would never find her until a green hue caught her attention, emanating from under a door at the end of the corridor she kicked her louboutins off and ran, ran as fast as she could. Green was not a good sign

.  
Lena burst through the doors and froze there she was Supergirl, her best friend, the woman she loved on her knees, her fists clenched and planted firmly on the floor in front of her, she could not see her face it was obscured by her tangled hair as she seemed rooted to the spot looking down . her breathing was erratic and Lena could tell she must be in a great deal of pain, the room being flooded with Kryptonite.

  
Lena could feel the bile rising in her gut seeing her so helpless this was her fault. She had failed her; she had failed the world by not killing Lex. Now that sanctimonious prick had the one person that could save everything and everyone. The one person she would now fight for. The realisation setting in that Lex might actually carry out his plan. Then as if by some unseen force her legs propelled her forward her voice cutting through the eerie silence of the room like a sword.

  
“Omg Kara!!” … she blurted running forward to touch her only to get blasted back by an invisible force field. And she landed straight back where she started on her ass with a loud thud.

  
“Son of a bitch!!” she yells “I’m going to kill him” she seethed as she got to her feet

.  
Kara looked up, the surprise and pain plain to see on her face. Lena was not supposed to be here. Why was Lena here? more to the point how did she know she was here?, she needed Lena to not be here, she needed Lena to be gone before it was too late.

  
“ no you should not be here Lena ...please get out before it’s too late, before this was all worth nothing….” Her voice was pleading and soft.

  
Lena gasped as Kara looked up every vein in her body was glowing green and her eyes were the most beautiful purple, if she was not mistaken it was harun-el, and there was something else. Kara looked like she was glowing radiating some sort of energy. Her Kara., she had to do something. Looking around she found a panel in the wall and opened it.

  
“there's got to be a switch or something ...if I can just bypass the….shit he has locked me out …..hang on Kara I ….

  
“NO Lena STOP!! ” kara blurted her body contorting with the pain.

  
“Listen Lena, we have not got much time. I was going to tell you … so many times, but I knew in the end I would end up hurting you, in the end it would all come down to this moment”. Kara looked down at the floor, tears now running down her cheeks trying hard to avoid Lena’s gaze she knew she only had a few minutes at most. she had to say it, she had to tell her before it was too late.

  
“No Kara don't you dare say that ...we can work through this” Lena sobs losing all her bravado she falls to her knees ...”don't you dare say goodbye.....don't you dare give up" not really understanding what was going on or what Kara was actually going to do. she was afraid.

  
“I ... I …...“she said softly now sounding more like Kara than Supergirl.

  
A noise came from the shadows of the room as Lex appeared behind Lena.

  
She has a few seconds she says it.

  
“I love you Lena and this is me keeping my promise to keep you safe …please forgive me”.

  
With that the room fills with the brightness and heat of the sun, everything slows down, Lena sees Lex in her peripheral vision. She stumbles forward reaching out for her shouting her name into the room.

  
“**K..A..R..A**”... then everything speeds up again she feels a searing burning pain as she is engulfed, then a flash, a gust of wind then nothing but darkness.

  
Supergirl had gone supernova, it was a beautiful thing to behold, Kara’s one final act to protect the woman she loved.

  
The first time Lena comes around she can’t open her eyes, her body feels like it’s on fire, all she feels are strong arms wrapped around her then a gust of wind as her stomach does several back flips, the nausea rising in the pit of her stomach, she feels the contents being pushed up powerless to stop it it all just spills then nothing. she blacks out.

  
The second time Lena comes around she is lying in what she thinks is a bed in the DEO, she can hear the faint beeping of a monitor next to her, she can hear soft whispering voices …why are they whispering she thought to herself, afraid to open her eyes …. Then panic sets in as she remembers, she remembers kara oh my god kara!! her eyes fly open trying to focus on the figures around her she sits up but the room starts to spin out of control, she falls back on the bed struggling to stay conscious but failing miserably, just as it consumes her she feels a reassuring hand on her arm. And a familiar voice.

  
“Shhh its ok Lena just rest you are safe now”

  
The third time Lena woke she was in a bed in what looked like someone's house it was sparsely furnished but had a certain homey feeling about it, a feeling that felt almost familiar, but she had never been here before, so she was perplexed, as she looked around she noticed Alex sleeping in an armchair across the room. She suddenly felt more reassured but something was different. Alex was not dressed in any clothes she had ever seen before, as she sat up and cleared her throat Alex stirred rubbing her face she smiled at Lena.

  
“hey sleeping beauty we thought you would never wake up”

  
Well it sure sounded like something Alex would say Lena smiled internally but why was Kara not here? And what was this strange house maybe it was Eliza’s, why was she in this bed at all? She was afraid to ask, she was afraid to find out? had it all just been a dream?

  
Alex watch Lena out of the corner of her eye knowing full well what internal battle she was fighting so she picked up the envelope from the table next to her and walked over to Lena and handed it to her smiling.

  
“Its best you read this first Lena” Alex said softly “.. I will be right outside when you need me ok?”

  
All Lena could do was nod and take the envelope from Alex. it was addressed To Lena in Kara’s cursive handwriting. She opened it with trembling hands and read.

_Dearest Lena,_  
_ If you are reading this it means you are safe. You are probably very confused and angry right now and I am sorry, very sorry for this. Lena I’m sorry I failed you, if I had told you sooner maybe all of this could have been prevented. Maybe we could have had more but I was weak. I wanted to tell you so many times and I came so close. That night on the jet, I knew time was running out and I had made up my mind, but hearing you talking about Eve's betrayal seeing you so upset , the fact I was also betraying you and that our friendship was everything to you, my heart was breaking and in that moment I finally realised my heart was yours. And I knew that telling you, may have prevented me from doing what had to be done, I had to be strong for the both of us. Again, time is running out and you now know i am supergirl. I am on my way to make all this right to correct a mistake that was made a long time ago. I will not survive this, but you will be safe. I promised I would always keep you safe and this is me keeping that promise._  
_ There is so much you need to know about why I had to do what I did and why I could not be the person I truly wanted to be with and around you. Why I could not be Kara Zor-El. why I could not let you see Supergirl. Even though I wanted nothing more. So, to make this transition easier on you I have made a series of recordings that I started on the day I found out my destiny and why I became Supergirl. Along with these I have left a kryptonian cash crystal with a holographic imaging system that will answer any questions you have._  
_ Lena these people you are with are my friends and they will take care of you, they will help you start a new life, help you heal. Give them a chance. Please don’t be afraid. Give this Earth time And Lena promise me you will not lose yourself, don’t ever lose your humanity. I believe in you. I always have._  
_ And Lena live for me, be happy._  
_ Goodbye Lena you were always a part of me ._  
_ Kara Zor-El_  
_ PS: this Alex is pretty badass._

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to comment we learn y them I pretty much know where I want to go with this but I am always open to suggestions. so I put a little Easter egg in this chapter did anyone spot it??


End file.
